You, Yami, Inuyasha, and a Train Station
by Keema Lana
Summary: Not yaoi. You're stuck in a train station with two guys. They seem crazy, and you start to regret ever getting on that train. AU Obviously . Meant for girls. Bad language; surprisingly, it's not Inuyasha's potty mouth. It's your dirty mind. XD
1. Beginning of Insanity

An experimental one-shot. :D It's got **YOU** in it. And you're stuck with two guys in a train station… that seem absolutely out of their minds. 8D By the way, this is for girls. Hehe! XD

Inuyasha: -aki mushrooms. o-o

Keema: FFFFFFUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU-la la la la la la la la, la la la la la, la la la la. (The falalala Christmas song. :P)

Yami: … You both are completely immature… But oh, what the hell. X)

_**DISCLAIMER: **_Man, why didn't I come up with Yu-Gi-Oh! And InuYasha FIRST? (hint, hint)

You're in a train station, about to board the last train. It's midnight, and you're exhausted. The station is completely empty other than you. _Two more minutes until the train comes_, you think as you look at the sign up above. You yawn, and lazily look around, wondering how the hell two minutes could take so frickin' long.

Suddenly, you hear chatting coming from two males from down the tunnel. The two enter your sight, and your eyes widen. They look really strange. Crazy, even.

The one on the right is adorned in black leather and a choker collar with silver spiky things. He also wears a chained necklace with a golden pyramid that had the eye of Osiris on it that hangs from the end. (You only know it's the eye of Osiris because you've read the Red Pyramid series by Rick Riordan.) He's a bit short, but the way he acts makes him seem superior to you. You mentally slap yourself for thinking that way, and go back to..._ inspecting_ them. He has really spiky hair that is black at the base, but his bangs are blond and the ends of his black spikes are crimson-colored. Blood red eyes that gleamed with humor, but threatening at the same time. _Quite dangerous_, you tell yourself. His voice is smooth, low, and… dare you say it? Sexy. (Did I mention this was for girls? Hmmm…)

The guy on the left is even stranger. He has long, healthy-looking silver hair with two cute triangular puppy ears on top. You assume that they're fake, but when one of them twitches, you begin to doubt yourself. This guy is wearing clothes from Feudal Japan, and it's all red. You grin. Red is your favorite color. He has bare feet, and his eyes are amber pools. He gives off the appearance of a wild animal. He's muscular, but not sickeningly so. Just enough to show he's greater in strength and can overpower you without any trouble. A sexy, wild doggy, that guy is.

_But he's also very dangerous. He has a sword!_ You think. _Maybe they're just cosplayers?_

The two seem very occupied with just talking to each other. They don't even seem to notice you. You frown, a bit hurt, but decide it's for the better. You don't want any crazy people tracking you down at this time of night.

You practically jump three feet in the air when you hear the train chugging into the station. Oh, yeah, you're _definitely_ awake now. As it stops, and the doors open, you realize you've gotten into the same train car as the two very strange, very dangerous, and very sexy men.

_Shit. I'm in it deep. What have I done?_ You think in horror as you watch the doors slowly close.

You slowly turn your head towards the others, and realize in fright that they had been watching you until now. They quickly go back to talking to each other after they realize you'd realized that they'd been watching you. They pretend as if they'd never seen you in the first place, and you listen in on their conversation.

"So, Yami," The one guy with cute puppy ears says to the other, who you guess is 'Yami.' "How was rehab?"

_REHAB?_ You shriek in your mind. _No, no, no, no, no…_

'Yami' shrugs. "I'm doing a lot better than I was, Inuyasha."

_Inuyasha?_ You wonder. _How fitting…_

'Inuyasha' raises an eyebrow. "I find that hard to believe. How much better? It better not be five a month, like last time."

_Five a month? Five __**what**__ a month, exactly?_

Yami shakes his head. "No, no. Just one murder a month. Don't worry."

Your face pales considerably, and you feel bile rise in your throat. You're in the same train car with a **MURDER**?

Inuyasha seems to be genuinely surprised, and gives Yami an approving look. "You're right. That _is_ a lot better than last time."

Yami smirks, an expression that looks like it belongs on his face. "Hn, told you so." Yami looks over at you, sending shivers down your spine. You're scared out of your wits. Yami points at something, which at first you think is you, but your heart thumps loudly in relief when it turns out to be something else he's pointing at. "Hey, Inuyasha. Look what I found." Inuyasha looks in the direction Yami's pointing at. Inuyasha starts to grin insanely. "Cool! Pick it up," He urges.

Yami, not the type to be told twice, walks over in your direction and scoops up something from under the seat that's next to you. Your hummingbird heart is about to burst with fear and wonder. _What could it be? _You think as you watch Yami straighten back up again, strut over to Inuyasha, and show off his prize.

Inuyasha's face seems to glow in excitement. "Whoa, is it loaded?" He asks Yami eagerly.

_Loaded? Oh… fuck._ You want to run away right then and there, but you're trapped in here until the next stop. You clench your seat with your right hand, and cover your mouth to keep from throwing up with your left.

Yami checks the gun, and nods, smiling happily. "Yeah."

You feel like prying those doors open and jumping off the train. But that would kill you too. You seriously hate your options when they both lead to the same ending. Especially when that ending is death.

Inuyasha sends Yami a curious look. "So, how many have you killed this month?"

Yami smirks, and strokes the gun softly. You get goosebumps all the way up your arms and neck, and curse the world for being stuck on this train.

"I haven't killed anyone," Yami murmured, "Yet."

The two slowly turn their heads towards you, grinning.

*~*~*~*  
THE END! You decide what happens next. Heck, tell me in the review if you feel like it. :D

All you have to do, in order to tell me, is just press that button, right down there. Easy, am I right or am I right?

Click it. Come on, you know you want to. I'm interested on what ideas you could come up with XD


	2. Alternate Ending 1

Hey guys! This is basically the first 'alternate ending' to my experimental one-shot. I had some good feedback, and a good idea from a friend name Alex. Extremely funny, that girl is. I'd like you to applaud to her idea! Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you, A SECOND CHAPTER, and the beginning of a GAJILLION more alternate endings! All you have to do to get more chapters is review, and in the review, put in your idea! The next chapter requires three reviews, no more, and no less. Enjoy~!

Inuyasha: ANOTHER chapter? Are you fucking kidding me?

Yami: *Sigh* No, it's not a joke, Inuyasha. It looks like we may have to endure many more performances, as well…

Keema: Heh, heh… It's not my fault, no matter how you look at the situation…

Yami & Inuyasha: YES IT IS! *Glare*

Keema: *Digs a hole and cries there in shame*

Everyone else: Hooray…

_**DICLAIMER:**_ When I grow up, I wanna own Inuyasha, I wanna see the world, I also want Yu-Gi-Oh! (-Insert fail attempt at song here-)

You're almost about to wet your pants then and there. _They're gonna kill me…_ You think frantically. Thankfully, you remember something your Daddy told you this morning…

**x Flashback x**

"Here ya go, baby girl. Use these if you need 'em." Your Daddy smiles down at you, and your face glows with happiness. He was actually letting you have something like this!

"Thank you, Daddy!" you squeal, and hug him tightly. "Anytime, girly. I know you're old enough to use them now, so I'm not gonna worry if any thing happens to ya, okay? Be careful with 'em." Your Daddy winks, and goes back to work while you admire your newly acquired gifts… two guns. Shiny, and silver, and the other one was gold. Yeah, so what if you had a rich Daddy? At least you weren't snobby like the other girls in your private school.

**x End Flashback x**

You reach two hands into the inside pockets of your jacket, and whipped out two guns at the other guys, and barked, "If you mess with me, you die, you little bastards!"

Inuyasha and Yami gulp and stare at you. "Friggin' pure gold," Inuyasha whispers to the other. "Damned rich girls and their rich daddies," Yami cusses back, though he is just as quiet.

You point the gun at Yami. "Shut the hell up, or I'm throwing you off the train and you'll become fresh meat for the wolves!" Funny, how you were about to piss your pants a minute ago. Now you're in control, and you're enjoying every second of it.

Yami's mouth opens again, but shuts his trap as you glare at him. "Stay still," you demand, and the train skids to a stop. You put the guns back in your jacket, and nod your head at the two men, smiling sweetly. Just as the train doors open, you burst through and speed off like a rocket, calling back, "Sayonara, suckahs!" and feeling extremely good about yourself the whole way home.

Back on the train, Inuyasha mumbles to Yami, "Geez, what was up with her? We were only kidding, right, Yami? I mean, the gun is empty…"

Yami is silent for a moment, his bangs covering his eyes. Then he looks up at Inuyasha. "I wasn't kidding, though," His ruby red eyes and fangs flashing. "Dinnertime."

Inuyasha's eyes widen in realization, and he starts to scream in horror.

There ya go! Happy now, AnimeFreakAmanda? XD If you can want, you can add another ending. That would definitely be interesting.

Click the review button to get another chapter! GIVE ME IDEAS! :D


	3. Alternate Ending 2

Okay! Here it is, as another person has requested (LOTR Geek), the SECOND Alternate ending! Enjoy :)

Inuyasha: *Grumbles irritatedly* How was I dragged into this mess?

Yami: You were looking for ramen, and Keema offered it to you, on the condition you appeared in her stories every once in a while. You accepted, and here you are.

Inuyasha: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO- Wait, how did you get here?

Yami: ….. I'd rather not talk about it.

Keema: :D Hehehehe….

Yami & Inuyasha: O_O Oh, shi-

***Explosion***

_**DISCLAIMER:**_ I'm slowly getting richer! When I'm rich enough, I'll buy both the Yu-Gi-Oh! And Inuyasha companies! BWAHAHAHA! (I have about ten cents, plus I found a penny yesterday. Does that count? o:)

**-Beginning of the end-**

You start to wail desperately. "I'm not OLD enough to die!" You cry out, causing both of the two guys to raise their eyebrows.

Inuyasha squints at you with his amber orbs. "Dude, some people die at age seven in Africa."

You gulp. "I still feel as if I'm too young! … And, uh, if you haven't noticed, I'm a girl… not a dude…" Inuyasha scratches his head and asks you sarcastically, "Oh, really? I didn't know that." You roll your eyes despite yourself and the situation.

Yami looks down at his gun. "I still need to kill someone." He looks up at you, and pouts. "Why won't you die?" You take a deep breath, trying to calm yourself and actually form a sentence to the psycho killer. "I… uh… um… er, well…" Yami puts on his puppy-eyes. You snort. "That won't work on me," you say, smirking, finally able to speak, "My friend, Yugi, does it all the time, and it never works. You don't stand a chance against _this_ girl."

Yami scowls, and tucks his gun in his back pocket. "Fine…"

You nod. "Good boy."

Yami glares at you, making you feel a bit more scared than you had been earlier.

Inuyasha sniffs the air, and his eyes widen. "Guys, you wouldn't believe this, but… I swear I smell a pack of wildebeests coming our way."

You and Yami stare at him. "What?" You ask, your heart almost stopping. "Are you kidding?"

Inuyasha shakes his head no, and both you and Yami clutch your seats. (A/N: Yami sat down earlier. I just didn't mention it. He's magical like that ;D)

"Wait, what are wildebeests doing on a train?" Before anyone can answer your question, a hoard of wildebeests run over Inuyasha. Yami suddenly opens up a shadowy portal and the wildebeests are sucked inside and away from all of you.

You stare at Yami, bewildered and kind of ill. "What… was that?"

Yami shrugs, and says simply, "I sent them to the shadow realm."

Dumbfounded, you accept whatever Yami throws your way, and then peek over at Inuyasha. "Is he okay?" You wonder, sort of concerned.

Yami grins broadly. "Yes, he is just fine."

Inuyasha, face planted into the ground, shakes his fist in the air. "Onef dayf, Yamif, I'mf gonnaf killf youf." He shouts, his sentence muffled by the floor.

Yami, still smiling, looks over at you. "Well, this was quite interesting, and all, but I'm afraid your time is up."

"Huh?" You ask, and suddenly the world turns black.

Inuyasha gives out a puppy-like whine. "I actually kind of liked her, Yami. Why didn't we keep her?"

The corners of Yami's mouth twitch upwards. "We are going to keep her. I just made her faint."

Inuyasha's face immediately lights up. "Hooray! Now we can play with three people at home, instead of just two! I can't wait to play Candyland."

**-End of Beginning-**

What Inuyasha says at the end, isn't in the perverted way. (No matter how much you may want It to be, you hentais XD)

Well, hope you liked it..? If it didn't turn out the way you wanted, you could always give more detail next time you review. :P (Hint, hint)

Anyways, see you 'till next time, my beloved reviewers! Have some Oreos. *Throws Oreos towards reviewers*

CLICK THAT BUTTON OR SUFFER! (… I will haunt you in the afterlife….)


End file.
